


30. Fireplace

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A quiet evening at home.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	30. Fireplace

Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale’s lap sighing, and closed his eyes. The only sounds in the cottage were page turns, small sips of tea, and the pop and crackle from the fireplace.

Aziraphale reached the end of the chapter and set the book aside, running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He watched the light from the flames dance over Crowley’s face, flickering shadows and highlights confirming Crowley’s beauty. He hummed, content and loving, as he gazed down at Crowley. 

He gently took Crowley’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Crowley smiled in his sleep. 

“I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered.


End file.
